


Underoos Protocol

by JLub (Aprotny)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are a big happy family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/JLub
Summary: An adorable fluffy story where Peter is Tony's (and Pepper's) Biological Son. Takes place after the Avengers (2012).The Avengers have moved into the tower.Any more will give away the story.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Underoos Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, Peter is Tony and Pepper's son and lives with May and Ben in order to attend school and avoid media attention. He has not yet received his powers.   
> May is Pepper's cousin. Mary and Richard Parker existed, but they died shortly before Peter was old enough to go to school and Ben okayed the cover story. There are no other relatives alive to veto it.
> 
> Also, I read that Thor went back to Asgard after the Battle of New York, so he's not here in this.

They first encountered the protocol shortly after they moved into the tower.

“Jarvis, can you call Tony down here for team training?”

“Underoos B Protocol is in effect. I am unable to disturb Sir except in cases of emergency.”

They looked at each other. Clint shrugged. Nat had her usual expressionless expression. Steve sighed. Bruce spoke up.

“Does this mean team training’s cancelled?”

“No. It just means we’ll need to do it without Tony. Everyone into position. Clint, you take over left flank.”

* * *

The second time the protocol came up, Bruce was alone. “Jarvis, can you ask Tony if I have permission to speak to Pepper about project funding?”

“Underoos C Protocol is in effect. I am unable to disturb Sir or Badass Boss Lady except in cases of emergency.”

Bruce noted the change in letter and wondered how many variations of Underoos Protocol there were.

“Alright. Let me know when he’s available then. I can wait.”

* * *

The third time, Steve wanted to speak with Pepper about some issues he’d been having with Tony.

“Jarvis, is Pepper available right now?”

“Underoos A Protocol is in effect. I am unable to disturb Awe-Inspiring Pepper Spray except in cases of emergency.”

“Wow. Okay. I guess I’ll try again later.”

* * *

Again and again the protocol came up. The team realized that it was most often active on weekends and certain afternoons during the week. That said, it could unexpectedly pop up at any time. They never got warning as to when it would be active and they were sometimes blocked from entering certain rooms to ensure they wouldn’t violate it.

“Tony, what’s Underoos Protocol?” Steve finally asked in frustration.

“Underoos Protocol is none of your business. It’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Tony said.

With that, the team assumed they might never find out the meaning of the protocol.

* * *

“How is a dumb meeting an emergency?” Peter whined as he listened to his dad change into a different, more professional outfit after his mom told him he had to go to a particular business meeting.

“Your mom has authorization to override the protocol. You know that.”

“Are you telling me you invited me over in hopes of avoiding a meeting again?”

“Maybe…”

“Dad!”

His dad smirked at him, swooping down to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Jarvis, switch Underoos B Protocol to Underoos D.”

Peter pouted. “I’m gonna be so bored.”

“Play video games or something. It’ll just take a few hours. I’ll be back before you know it. Call that friend of yours. Ted or whatever his name was.”

“It’s Ned and you know it.”

“Later, Bambino.”

“Bye, Dad.”

Peter watched his dad exit via the elevator and set to finishing his homework. He completed it fifteen minutes later and quickly got bored. A small smirk spread on his face as he got an idea.

“Jarvis, what does Underoos D Protocol entail?”

“Underoos D Protocol ensures no one can enter the same room as you without prior authorization and alerts Sir if they try.”

“What about me entering the same room as someone without authorization? Does that send an alert to Dad?”

Jarvis was silent for a moment as he reviewed the parameters. “No. However, I am required to warn you if you are about to enter the presence of an unauthorized individual.”

“Great. Where are the Avengers right now?”

“I doubt Sir would approve of this course of action.”

“But he didn’t expressly forbid it.”

He could practically hear Jarvis’s exasperation as he responded. “No. He did not. The Avengers are gathered in the Common Room on Floor 96.”

“They’re all in the same room?”

“Yes, Peter. They are.”

“Awesome!” Peter jumped to his feet and quickly entered the elevator. “Take me to Floor 96.”

Jarvis complied. At Peter’s request, he directed him to the Common Room, alerting him immediately before entering that he was about to enter the presence of four unauthorized individuals.

Captain America was the first to notice him, jumping to his feet and falling into a fighting stance. Hawkeye soon followed suit. Bruce Banner looked at him curiously while Black Widow failed to hide her amused smirk. She didn’t bother to get up.

“Who the hell are you?” Hawkeye demanded.

“Language.” Black Widow and Bruce Banner chided.

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” Captain America groaned.

Peter giggled, remembering hearing about that from his dad. “Hi Mr. Captain America sir. I’m a big fan. Dad doesn’t like that though. He says you’re a pain in the behind. I’m working on a playlist of your PSAs to make him feel better.”

“Just what we need. A fanboy with the ability to hack Jarvis.” Hawkeye said sarcastically.

“I am offended by your assumption I can be hacked, Legolas.” Jarvis piped up.

“Then how did the fanboy get up here?” Hawkeye demanded.

“You do not have authorization to ask that question.”

“See? Hacked!”

“I didn’t hack Jarvis. I used a loophole to come downstairs.”

“A loophole?  _ Down _ stairs?” Captain America echoed.

“Are we ignoring the mention of PSAs? What’s that about?” Bruce Banner asked.

“I’m glad you asked, Dr. Banner.” Peter grinned mischievously.

“Don’t you dare.” Captain America warned sharply.

“Jarvis, bring up Capsicle PSA Playlist on the tv and start playing it.”

They all turned to the tv just in time for them to see the beginning of the video.

“So you got detention.”

It took less than a minute for Hawkeye and Bruce Banner to crack up laughing. Even Black Widow let out a few chuckles.

As Captain America sulked in the corner and the PSAs played on the television, Peter turned to Bruce Banner.

“Dr. Banner, I was wondering about your theory on gamma radiation. Is it true that [ **INSERT SCIENCE TALK HERE** ]”

Bruce couldn’t help but be impressed by the kid. Two hours later, they were quite comfortable with him, laughing, chatting, and bantering back and forth. They were on the last of the PSAs when Tony came running in, looking frazzled. His eyes landed on the scene and he let out a sigh of both relief and exasperation.

Peter waved cheerfully at him, getting the attention of the other Avengers.

“Hey Tony. Have you met Peter? He’s quite the extraordinary child. I am wondering how he got up here in the first place though.” Bruce said.

Tony let out a long-suffering huff. “Peter.”

“Yes?” Peter chirped.

“You’re grounded.” There was a beat of silence.

“Oh come on! You never would’ve let me meet them! I was bored and it’s your own fault for trying to use me to get out of a meeting again.”

Clint, Steve, and Bruce looked between Tony and Peter in confusion.

“Upstairs, Bambino.”

“But…”

“Now.”

Peter pouted and headed for the elevator. 

Tony followed. “Jarvis, update Underoos D Protocol to include restricting Peter to the penthouse or my lab except in cases of emergency or if an authorized individual comes to take him elsewhere.”

“ _ Dad _ .”

“Nope. Your own fault for finding and using the loophole. I’m limiting your lab time to two times a week for the next three weeks. Argue and it will be longer.”

That was the last they heard as the elevator doors closed.

“So Underoos Protocol is related to Peter, who is apparently Tony’s son. Who knew?”

“It was kind of obvious.”

“Not asking you, Master Spy Nat.”

“I’m a spy too.”

“Nat’s more observant than you. Sorry, Clint. She’s long got you beat.”

Bruce glanced towards the elevator as the others argued. He wondered whether he could convince Tony to let Peter help out in his own lab now and again. The kid was definitely a mini genius and he’d love to spend time with him.

He shook his head and went back to what he was doing before, wondering when they would next see Peter Stark.


End file.
